


Gone...

by MisfitGhost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressed Nico, Deutsch | German, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, What Have I Done
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitGhost/pseuds/MisfitGhost
Summary: ...Wenn du das liest heißt es wohl das ich es endlich geschafft habe. Ich habe endlich meinen Frieden gefunden und kann wieder glücklich sein...





	

_Lieber...wer auch immer den Brief findet...wenn du das hier liest heißt es wohl das ich es endlich geschafft habe. Ich habe endlich meinen Frieden gefunden und kann wieder glücklich sein._

Eine Gruppe von jugendlichen Jungen rannte die Straße hinab hinter einem kleineren schwarzhaarigen hinterher.  
"Schnappt ihn euch Leute !!" rief ein blonder und beschleunigte.

_Ich weiss nicht warum ich das hier überhaup schreibe. Es wird so wie so niemanden interessieren. Vielleicht will ich ja einfach mal alles los werden ?_

Gerade so konnte der 15-Jährige den älteren entkommen als er ihnen seine Haustür vor den Nasen zuschlug. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die schwere alte Holztür. "Wir kriegen dich schon noch di Angelo !" brüllte eine wütende Stimme und mit einem Schlag gegen die braune massive Tür zuckte der Gejagte zusammen.

_Niemand wollte mich. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Sie haben in mir nie mehr gesehen als ein...einen Freak. Jemand der Nix konnte. Ich habe so viele Leute verletzt und es tut mir so unendlich leid._

Langsam richtete sich der braunäugige auf und nahm sich seinen schwarzen alten Rucksack. Vorsichtig späte er in das Wohnzimmer und sah seinen Vater. Schlafend auf dem Sofa um ihn leer Wodka Flaschen. Mal wieder.

_Mein eigener Vater hat mir mal gesagt das es besser wäre wenn SIE noch mal leben wäre und ich tot. Als ob ich mir ausgesucht hatte weiter zu leben. SIE war doch das einzige das ich noch hatte. Dad ? Es tut mir leid das ich kein besserer Sohn war._

Langsam schlich Nico sich die Treppen hoch in sein kleines Abstellkammer Zimmer. Die Wände waren schwarz gestrichen. An einer von ihnen hingen Bilder-hunderte von Bildern von IHR und ihm. Vorsichtig lies er sich auf sein schwarzes Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Er wollte das es aufhört.

"Nicolas !!" Erschrocken zuckte sein Körper schon ganz aus Gewohnheit zusammen. Als hätte er heute nicht schon genug ertragen...

_Ich habe niemanden ein Wort gesagt über das was mir passiert ist. Schweigen ist Gold - so heißt es doch oder ? . Nicht das ich über haupt jemanden gehabt hätte der mir zugehört hätte._

Schwere,laute Schritten waren zu hören bevor die dunkelbraune Holztür zu dem Zimmer des Jugendlichen aus flog.  
"Was habe ich dir gesagt ? Was sollst du machen wenn du von der Schule Heim kommst !" schrie eine Wutentbrannte Stimme.  
"Dir Essen kochen." antwortete eine leise Stimme.  
"Und warum zum Tartarus bist du dan nicht in der Küche !?!"  
Der Junge konnte einen heftigen Schlag in seinen Magen spüren bevor er hoch gehoben und gegen seinen Kleiderschrank geworfen worde.  
"Es...es tut mir leid."  
"Es Tut dir leid !?! Weist du was für eine Glück du hast das du hier über haupt noch wohnen darfst !?! Da kann ich doch wenigstens verlangen das du mir was zu Essen machst." Erneut fühlte der 15-jährige wie er den Halt verlor und in die Luft gehoben worde.

_Ich weiss nicht warum ich dir-einen wahrscheinlich völlig Fremden-das eigentlich erzähle..._  
_Ich wollte nie so sein wie ich war. Ich wollte normal sein. Wie jeder andere auch. Oder denkst ihr wirklich ich habe mir ausgesucht...Schwul... Zu sein ? Das es mir gefallen hat mich in den Jungen zu verlieben der in mir nie mehr gesehen hat als einen kleinen Bruder ? Denkt ihr das wirklich ?_

"Hey Neeks." hörte der blasse Junge eine fröhliche Stimme hinter sich.  
"Nenn mich nicht Neeks." erwiderte er mit einer genervte Stimme.  
"Chill Bro." sagte der grünäugige und lehnte sich gegen einen Spinnt. "Ich wollte dir nur danke dafür sagen das mit das Buch für Annabeth's Geburtstag besorgt hast. Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen müssen. Sie hat sich echt gefreut." Nico konnte die Liebe,so kitschick das auch klingt, förmlich in den Augen des älteren sehen und dieser Ausdruck brach den jüngeren das Herz.

_Niemand hat verstanden das ich dieses leben nicht mehr wollte ! Hazel? Es tut mir so unendlich leid. In all der Zeit die wir uns kannten haben wir uns nie wirklich verstanden und das alles weil ich zu dumm war um zubegreifen das du Bia nicht ersetzten wolltest sondern einfach nur meine Schwester seien wolltest..._

"Verdammt noch Nico ! Ich seh doch das was nicht mit dir stimmt ! " schrie die 14 jährige als sie ihrem sturen Halbbruder hinterher rannt. "Du kennst mich nicht Hazel ! Wie willst du dann wissen ob was falsch ist!?!" brüllte der ältere zurück und schlug kräftig gegen die Wand. Seine Gesichtszüge waren eiskalt und abweisend.  
"Ich bin deine Schwester du Idiot! Ich-"  
"DU BIST NICHT MEINE SCHWESTER !! WIE OFT NOCH !! BIANCA IST UND BLEIBT MEINE EINZIGE SCHWESTER !!" unterbrach der schwarz haarige das junge Mädchen und stürzte danach so in sein dunkles Zimmer.

_Die einzige "Person" die mich jemals verstanden hat war Sie. Meine silberne beste Freundin. Niemand wusste was ich mir antat. Niemand..._

Ein ca. 1,60 m großer Junge mit schwarzen Haaren kam die Wiese entlang gelaufen seine schwarzen Skinnyjeans waren an den Knien kaputt und sein dunkel grauer Hoodie hang von seinen Schultern als ob er ihm x-Größen zu groß war.  
"Götter Nico ! Wie hälst du das aus. Wir haben was ? 30 ? 35 ° ? Und du rennst mit einem Pullover rum ? " fragte der große Junge erstaunt. "Mir ist kalt Jason. Liegt in meinen Genen. " erwiderte der kleinere abweisend und zog instigtiv seine Ärmel enden näher an seine Handgelenke.  
"Wenn du meinst Deathbreath. Aber wenn du nen Hitzschlag bekommst Beschwer dich nicht bei mir." meinte der ältere mit gehobenen Händen.

_Vielleicht denkst du jetzt : boah wenn du wolltest das es jemand mitbekommt warum hast du es nicht einfach offensichtlich gemacht ? Ich wollte keine Hilfe. Ich habe keine Hilfe verdient. Ich brauchte keine Hilfe. Es ging mir gut. Mir ging es immer gut..._

Hart schlug der kalte Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe als der Junge auf seinem dunklen Bett lag und seiner Musik lauschte.

**Ich weiss nicht ob ich schlaf. Bin ich gefangen oder wach. Die Einsamkeit macht mich so schwach. Ich habe viel geweiht war am Ende und allein... (Echo von Panik)**

Fast unsichtbare Tränen liefen das blasse Gesicht hinunter als er einen scharfen silberblitzenen Gegenstand in seinen Fingern drehte.

**Was guckst du mich so schmachlos an ich weis es ist hart zu begreifen das ich dich nicht mag ...**

Ertönte aufeinmal Gesang unter seinem Kopfkissen. Knochige Hände machten sich auf die Such nach dem Objekt ihres Verlangens.

 **Thalia**. Stand in fetten Buchstaben aus dem gesprungen Display.

"Hey Thals" begrüßte Nico das Mädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung und versucht seine Stimme so neutral zu halten wie möglich.  
"Hey Deathboy. Ich-ich weiss es ist spät du hast wahrscheinlich deine eigenen Probleme. Aber -aber könntest du kurz zu mir kommen. Ich brauch jemanden zum reden."  
"Kein Problem ich bin gleich da. Und mach dir keinen Kopf mir geht es gut. " sagte der halbe Italiener als er auflegte und sich schnell seine schwarzen Vans anzog.

_Was ich eigentlich nur sagen will ist das mir alles leid tut und das ich euch alle angelogen habe..._  
_Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich konnte die Blick meiner Schulkameraden nicht ertragen,die Schlage meines Vaters,Seine Blick ihr gegenüber,das wissen das ich euch alle mit meiner Art runterziehe,die Küsse meiner besten "Freundin", diese ständige und nie enden wollende Müdigkeit. Einfach alles._  
_Bitte denkt nicht das es eure Schuld war. Ihr hätte mir auch nicht helfen können. Es war einfach zu spät._

_Lieber Leser meines Briefes. Danke das du mir zugehört hast._  
_Ich kenne dich zwar nicht aber vielleicht nur vielleicht versteht du mich und kannst Dinge besser machen als ich._

_Addio N.D.A._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> Okay das ist nicht eine meiner besten arbeiten, aber ich hatte gerade Lust sowas zuschreiben und hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Bitte hinterlässt mir feedback egal ob gut oder Kritik ^^.
> 
> MisfitGhost/Shadowprince_


End file.
